


Talking To Mummy

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Other, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been able to solve murders but this the biggest thing he ever encountered...telling his Mum a secret about himself that he felt like he should have told her years ago.</p><p>(This is before any of my Johnlock, Parentlock or Sherlock x Male fanfics come in to play.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking To Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” John asked. Sherlock was standing in front of him.

“And if I don't tell her, it is going to fester inside me like poison. So, yes. I want to do this. No, wait, I _need_ to do this and it is about time that I did. I want to be more of who I am.” Sherlock replied.

“Alright then. I will be right next to you if you need support.” John told him. Sherlock nodded and sat down on the couch, taking his. John sat on the same couch next to him. As Sherlock looked at his phone before he even dialed the number, he began to feel nervous about this whole thing.

“What if it is not the right time to call her?” Sherlock asked.

“Sherlock, just dial the number. You never know until you try and talk to your Mum.” John replied. Sherlock sighed.

“True. ...Alright. Here goes nothing.” Sherlock said, then dial the number. He put his cellphone up to his ear and waited as it rang. After the 3 ring, someone picked up and Sherlock put it on speakerphone.

“Hi, Mum. ..Is this a bad time?” Sherlock asked.

“Not at all, Sherlock. How are you?” She replied.

“I am fine. You?” Sherlock asked.

“Wonderful. Is there any thing you need?” She replied. Sherlock sighed. He felt like just not wanting to tell her now but since he already called her...he might as well just tell her.

“Actually...there is something that I need to talk to you about. Is Dad there?” Sherlock asked.

“Not at the moment and sure. What is it that you want to talk about?” His Mother replied. Sherlock felt like there were knots being to tie up in the pit of his stomach.  
“Mum...there is something I need to tell you about myself that I have keeping a secret for years. I did not know when it would be a good time to tell you but I feel like I need and want to get it over with.” Sherlock told her.

“Oh? What is it that you need to tell me, son?” She asked him. Sherlock looked at John and John nodded.

“Tell her and do not worry. I am here.” John mouthed quietly to him so Sherlock's Mother did not know that he was sitting right there next to Sherlock.

“Sherlock? You still there?” She asked. Sherlock turned his again to over to the phone.

“Yes, I am. What I am about to say might either change things or things will stay the same.” Sherlock replied.

“Well, what is it that could happen?” His Mom asked. Sherlock sighed.

“Mum...I...I am gay. I have been this way since I was a kid but never felt like I could say it before this.” Sherlock said, then sat back on the couch, waiting for his Mother to answer or react. Suddenly, she giggled a bit. Both Sherlock and John were surprised by her reaction.

“Oh, Sherlock. That does not nor ever will change any thing between us. In fact...I already knew this about you. And no, Mycroft did not tell me.” She answered.

“Then how did you know that I was gay? I never even told Mycroft nor ever expressed this about myself.” Sherlock asked.

“When you were in middle school, I saw one of your notebooks were open and you had a few boys' names in it with hearts around them.” His Mother explained. Sherlock blushed.

“Sweetheart, do not feel embarrassed about that. There is nothing with being attracted to men. As long as you are happy and they treat you right, I support you. You are my son and I love you unconditionally and no matter what happens.” She said to him. Sherlock suddenly felt a whole li

“Thanks, Mum.” Sherlock said,

“You are welcome.” She said. Sherlock and his Mother talked for 5 moew minutes before hanging up the phone. After Sherlock hung up, he looked over at John. John was happy and proud of his friend. He knows it is not easy but it was always good to have someone that has your back, no metter what. Just they have for each other. John was the only person who knew Sherlock was gay and was the only person Sherlock ever told before any one else.

“See? It was not so bad and now you know that she supports and still loves you.” John said.

“I agree. I am glad I went through with this.” Sherlock said.

“I am glad you did this, too. Every thing turned out very well.” John said.

“Hey, John?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes?” John replied.

“Thank you for being by my side while I did this. It really means a lot to me.” Sherlock said.

“Hey, no problem. That is what friends are for. Also, you have helped me in more ways than one. By the way, this does not change any thing between either nor you as a person. I may already known but I just wanted to assure you. The only thing that this has change is now you got more support.” John said. Sherlock smiled and then John smiled back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they heard Lestrade's voice on the other side of it. Sherlock got up from the couch and answered the door. Lestrade needed them to help out with a crime scene. After Lestrade went downstair and left the building, he looked over at John, smiling. John knew what Sherlock was about to say and got up from the couch and grabbed Sherlock's phone from off of the coffee table in front of it. After he handed it to Sherlock, he looked up at him, smiling.

“The game is on.” John said to him, then turned his head forward and headed down the steps to the ground floor. Sherlock got excited and ran downstairs to catch up with John downstairs and the both of them headed out the building to meet up with Lestrade at the crime scene.  
  
  
  


_**The End** _

 


End file.
